


Inspired Dreams

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: AJ needed Nick, badly. Nick surprises his boy with a fantasy that he has been wanting, leading to a night the three will never forget.





	Inspired Dreams

AJ was feeling antsy as hell. It had been a long time since he had submitted, and the urge was getting stronger by the day. He had been in and out of meetings with the other guys about their new album for days, and he was so done with it all. Kevin, Brian, and Howie had no idea that Nick and AJ had been in a relationship for the last two years. 

“Are we almost done with this?” AJ could hear the whine in his voice, and he cleared his throat, before Nick caught it. The darkening of Nick’s eyes, told him he wasn’t very successful. 

“Yes, why what’s going on?” Nick innocently asked, AJ sending a glare in his direction, before he just grumbled and sunk lower in his seat. 

Ten minutes later, the group was breaking for lunch, and AJ passed by Nick, to go get some food, and he whispered something in Nick’s ear, that caused him to shiver, and his eyes went completely dark for a moment, before he refocused again. He asked AJ to repeat his statement.

AJ replied, “I need you tonight Sir” and looked down at his shoes, a blush blooming on his face. Nick took his face in his hand, nodded, and let go, so the other three didn’t see. 

“Meet me in my room at 8, no underwear, you know the rules” Nick whispered, and AJ shook, but nodded. 

The next few hours went by a snail’s pace, in AJ’s opinion, at least. When they finally broke for the day, AJ was the first one out, and calling a cab to get back to their hotel. H e never noticed Nick talking to Howie, smirks on their faces. H e made it back to his room, and prepared himself for an adventure tonight, he just never realized exactly what would be happening that night. 

At 7:59, AJ stood outside Nick’s door, and mentally prepared himself to submit for the night. He had been wanting this for so long, his arousal was already peaking. He knocked on the door precisely at 8, and the door opened, without Nick being visible. AJ knew what to do next. He entered the room, shed his clothes, folding them neatly on the chair, and immediately knelt, lowering his head, and putting his hands behind his back. 

“Good,  my  pretty one. You remembered the rules, that bodes well for you tonight. Up on the bed, ass up, now” Nick watched AJ crawl to the bed, and lay on his belly. He quickly tied him down, and AJ sighed in content, Nick smiling for a moment, before a smirk crossed his face. 

“I hope you are ready for tonight pretty one. I could see it on your face for days that you needed to submit, but you decided to wait until the last possible moment to tell Sir. That breaks one of Our rules. You’ve already earned a punishment” Nick looked down at the prone man, who shivered at his Sir’s tone, shame flaming his face, knowing what the punishment would be. 

“You don’t deserve the pleasure of having your cock so wild and free. Lift your knees up now” AJ followed the order, his ass was presented for his Sir, and Nick reached around, locking his cock up, making AJ whine. Nick smacked his ass, a silent reminder to stay quiet. 

AJ quieted down, and Nick smiled. He reached around and stroked AJ’s caged cock, seeing AJ hold in a whine at that, smirking slightly. He quickly pulled AJ’s ass cheeks apart, and licked up the crack, stopping when he hit his hole. 

“Like that my pretty one? Why don’t we see if Sir can get pretty one’s hole open with his  tongue?” Nick asked, before going back to assaulting AJ’s hole with his tongue, AJ doing his best to remain quiet, but a whimper comes out, and Nick hears it. 

“What was that my pretty one? I already gave you a warning, do you want the ball gag?” Nick grabbed the toy out of their bag, and waved it in front of AJ, who nodded his head  vigorously.  Nick smirked, knowing that AJ loved to be gagged. 

“Beg me for it pretty one. Beg me why I should gag you” AJ flushed at the command, but opened his mouth anyway. 

“Please Sir, please gag your pretty one. He wants to be silenced, to be drooling, to be muffled. He apologizes for whimpering, and knows he won’t be able to control it any longer. Please gag your pretty one” AJ begged, and sighed as Nick slipped the ball gag in his mouth, tightening it around him. 

Nick was about to start fingering AJ’s tight hole, when there was a knock on the door. AJ’s head shot up, and he started shaking. Nick ran a soothing hand down his back, AJ calming at the touch. 

“It’s just your present my pretty one. You have been such a good boy for me, that I thought you could get a chance for some of your dreams to come true tonight” AJ thought about what he had recently asked Nick for, and his eyes widened , as the door opened, and Nick heard someone come in and lock the door behind them . 

“Hey Nick, how’s it going in here?” AJ tried to keep  still at the new voice, knowing that Nick hadn’t told him he could move. 

“It’s going well in here D,  want to  join us?” Nick looked at the shorter man, who smirked, and shed his clothes, his cock already full and weeping. 

 “You know it. I’ve been waiting for this for years. Get my hands on the resident bad boy of the group, having him under me, at my mercy. Thank you for sharing him with me tonight Nick, and don’t worry, it will be teamwork between the two of us. AJ won’t know what’s coming” AJ gulped at the words, a whine  coming  from behind the gag, wincing as his ass was smacked for a second time. 

Nick and Howie grinned at each other, and Howie went to grab some lube, and some toys, in case they were needed, as Nick went back to beginning to finger AJ’s hole. 

“He’s so fucking tight. I seriously need to Dominate him more  often,  I guess. Want to help me scissor him open?” Howie eagerly stuck his own finger in, AJ bucking at the new sensation. Nick and Howie both pushed his ass, AJ calming down, as they got their fingers in deeper, scissoring his hole. 

“Want to spit roast him a bit? Go get your cock in his mouth, remove the gag, he’ll stay quiet, if he knows what’s good for him” Nick instructed Howie, who’s eyes lit up, and he eagerly went to remove the gag from AJ’s mouth, giving him a moment to relax his jaw, before sticking his cock in without warning, making AJ gag. 

“Suck on D’s cock, now my pretty one, while I enter your tight ass. There we go, let’s see if I can hit your prostate” Nick taunted as he slammed in and out of AJ’s ass, said man tearing up as he was used from both of his holes, Howie grabbing his hair to keep him on his cock. 

“I’m close Nick” Howie could feel himself on the edge of release, and Nick whispered in his ear, a groan coming from the shorter man, as he pulled out of AJ’s mouth, and pumped his cock. 

“Keep this on you, it better  dry  up, and remind you of your place” Howie sprayed his load on AJ’s face and chest, humiliating the younger man. Nick soon reached his climax,  AJ trying to obey,  feeling the cock come close to orgasm, reaching up, and whimpering. 

“What do you think you are doing slut? You know the damn rules. Stay silent, and don’t move. This is the second and third time you have broken the rules. That’s it. You don’t deserve my orgasm tonight. You have severely disappointed me” Nick pulled out, and Howie backed away, so Nick could face his errant lover, who kept his head down. 

“Look at me” AJ’s head came up, and he shuddered at the smirk on Nick’s face, knowing he wouldn’t like what was coming next. 

“You now get to watch Howie get my orgasm, the one that you always get” Nick snarled, as AJ’s eyes widened, shaking his head. 

“Oh yes pretty one, I am going to tie you to the chair, and you will watch Howie get Sir’s orgasm” Nick untied AJ, and pushed him to his knees. 

AJ crawled to the chair, and waited for Nick, who followed  him.  He ordered AJ to sit in it, and tied his arms and legs to the chair, and his chest to the back of the chair, keeping him unmoving. He ordered AJ to keep his eyes on the bed, and went to Howie. 

“Baby, can I get you to ride me? I want you to get me to unload in your ass. Please Howie” Nick turned pleading eyes to the older man,  whose  eyes darkened at the pleading voice, going over and forcing Nick down on the bed. 

“Pet, do you know what  you're  asking for? I am not a particularly gentle lover, are you sure about this?” Howie’s low voice sent moans out of both Nick and AJ, with Nick shuddering in arousal. 

“Yes, Howie. I want you to ride me, please. Be as rough as you need to, humiliate me, it’s a huge turn on for me” Nick pleaded, seeing the want and need in Howie’s eyes. 

“First, call me Master. Does my little pet want Master to ride him, beg your Master for the chance to ride  you,  show Master why pets deserve to be ridden” Howie commanded, seeing Nick’s eyes dilate, and hearing AJ’s whimpers behind him. 

“Please Master, please ride pet. Pet has been good, and needs release. You can go at Your pace, and pet will be good the entire time, he promises. Please ride pet, he needs it, his cock is aching, since pet’s own pretty one was naughty” Nick lowered his eyes in deference to his Master, who smirked happily hearing his pet beg so well.

“Stay still, or Master will tie you down pet, keep your eyes on Master the entire time. Watch me prepare myself for your cock” Howie ordered, and saw Nick’s eyes open fully, watching him, knowing that AJ was watching behind him. 

Howie swiped his tongue on Nick’s weeping cock, letting cum flow out, and used that to lubricate his fingers, and inserted them into his hole, loosening it, for Nick’s cock. A moan from behind him had him smirking, and seeing Nick’s eyes darken in want, had him panting as he vigorously fingered his hole, scissoring and then adding a third finger. 

“Ready pet?” Howie’s deep throaty voice sent AJ and Nick whimpering, as Howie lined his hole up with Nick’s weeping cock, barely pushing it in, and Nick was already whining. 

“ That’s it  pet , whine and whimper as Master teases you, wrecking you completely. Watch Master go up and down on your cock” Howie watched as Nick followed his body, and he looked back to see AJ panting, his eyes dilated as he watched the erotic scene. 

“Your pretty one can’t stop watching his Sir become so wrecked. Prove to him that you are just as naughty as he is. Tell your pretty one and your Master how naughty you really are” Howie ordered, and Nick whined. 

“Pet is so naughty Master. He craves being  humiliated  and degraded. He enjoys being teased and played with. Pet needs it so badly” Nick panted out, as Howie kept pushing on Nick’s cock, a little more each time, before coming off, sending the younger man whimpering and whining, trying to keep still. 

Howie smirked, and went halfway down on Nick’s cock, making the younger man send a keening whine, as Howie used Nick’s cum as lubricant, sliding easily down his length. 

“So nice and full, pet has a wonderful cock. Master is very happy with pet” Howie praised Nick, who smiled, which turned into a whine as Howie pulled off again. 

“Are you ready pet? Master is ready to give you your release” Nick nodded, and Howie slammed into Nick,  eliciting  a cry from the blonde, and Howie start furiously fucking Nick, not going gently at all. Two minutes later, Nick cried out Howie’s name, and unloaded into him, falling back on the bed, seeing stars.

 AJ was beyond wrecked, panting, wanting to be inside his boyfriend. He watched as Nick came down from his release, and smiled at Howie, who held him in his arms, to help him out. Nick gave Howie a quick kiss, and turned his attention back to his pretty one. 

“Has my pretty one learned his lesson?” Nick looked at AJ, who nodded his head. He untied the man, and AJ sank to his knees next to his Sir. He looked up at Sir, who lifted him and hugged him. 

“Pretty one, you have been so good, that Master and I are going to reward you. Sir will unlock your cock, and Master and Sir will kneel in front of you, and you can spray the both of us in the face with your seed, and let it dry on us. What do you think about that?” Nick looked at Howie, who nodded, and at AJ, who looked completely shocked, but Nick could see the wanting in his eyes. He nodded his head, and Nick smiled gently at him. 

“Sit back on the bed, and Sir will unlock your cock, and even get it ready, then Sir and Master will kneel, does that work?” Nick looked up, seeing the desire in AJ’s eyes, and his pretty one nodded his head again, unable to form words. Nick took the cock cage off, and saw AJ’s cock get full and thick, almost purple, and oozing precum. 

“Looks like Sir won’t have to do a thing. Where do you want us pretty one?” AJ shook his head, trying to control his raging hard on, and cleared his throat. 

“In front of the closet, next to each other, on your knees, now!” AJ’s voice was so wrecked,  it  sent both Howie and Nick’s cocks twitching. They quickly scrambled to their knees, and crawled to the front of the closet, Howie on the left, and Nick on the right. They looked up to see AJ right in front of them, lazily stroking his cock, knowing they would get sprayed in a few minutes. 

“Well, this is something I never expected, but I can’t say I don’t love it. Get ready Sir, and Master, your pretty one is ready to unload!” AJ screamed Nick and Howie’s names as he sprayed his seed all over both of them, waving his cock like a hose, to get them both, leaving them dripping in his cum. 

The three looked at each other, and wanted to spend the last part of this night together. AJ laid on the bed, and Nick prepped his hole, and slid in, once Nick was comfortable, he pulled in and out a few times, sending AJ whining in need and want. He settled back in, and felt Howie prepping his hole, whining himself. 

“Get  your  cock in my hole Howie, please” Nick begged, and Howie smirked, easing his cock into Nick’s tight hole, groaning in happiness. He moved back and forth, and AJ felt Nick’s cock  twitch  in response, knowing that his lover was close. 

“NICK!” “AJ!” was screamed  simultaneously, as both Howie and Nick spilled their loads into Nick, and AJ respectively. After resting for a minute, Howie pulled out of Nick, who then pulled out of AJ. AJ whimpered at the loss of contact, and looked down at his full cock sadly. 

Nick and Howie looked at each other, and without saying a word, came to a mutual agreement. They looked at AJ, who looked so broken, wondering if he would get a release. 

“Howie, why don’t we help AJ with his little problem. End this night, with our pretty one seeing stars” Nick looked at his pretty one, who looked up, eyes full of hope. 

“Yes Nick, let’s do that. AJ sit on the chair  again;  Nick and I will help you out. We won’t tie you down, but I’d grip the armrests if I were you” Howie advised the younger man, who nodded and went over to the chair and sat down, his cock standing at full attention. 

Nick and Howie crawled over, and Nick started sucking the head of AJ’s cock, while Howie licked the base of it, making sure to hit the nerve on the underside of AJ’s cock. 

“ Ughhhhhh . That feels so damn good” AJ panted out, as he grabbed Nick’s blond hair, guiding him further on his cock. Howie kept licking, and soon AJ was moaning and groaning, one hand on Nick’s hair, and one on the armrest to keep himself steady. 

“I’m close” AJ panted out, and Howie backed off, knowing that Nick deserved to have his boyfriend’s release to himself. Nick looked up and AJ nodded, both agreeing to let Howie have some as well. 

“NICK!” AJ screamed as he unloaded his seed, managing to stop before releasing it all, and Nick popped off, with AJ pumping his cock, and with a raspy voice, spoke. 

“Your turn Howie, come get some of pretty one’s seed in your mouth” AJ got his release to his head again, and Howie looked shocked at Nick, who nodded. He hesitantly crawled over, and started sucking on AJ’s cock, loving the taste of his cum. 

Two minutes and a screamed “HOWIE!” later, all three men were completely spent. They all crawled to the bed, with AJ in the middle, and Nick looked at his older boyfriend. 

“Did that fulfill your dreams pretty one?” AJ nodded his head, and kissed Nick deeply, and turned to Howie, gratefulness on his face. 

“Thank you so  much Howie. That was the best night ever, and I hope we can do it again soon” AJ chanced a look at Nick who nodded. He could definitely do this again. 

The three soon fell asleep, in a mess of limbs, knowing that AJ’s dreams had led to the best night ever for the three of them, one that they would never forget. AJ’s last thought before finally succumbing to sleep was “Thank god for having that dream that inspired me to ask Nick about a threesome, I got everything I wanted and more.” 


End file.
